


To them he is a mirror (but to you he is a room)

by buzzbug82



Series: MA(ruma)-Event [5]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon Related, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Maru-MA series, Post-Canon, but also quite like high school love, lol i can't make up my mind, not spoiler in this fic though, this is really quite domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Dedicated for July MA-Event: "Yuuri's Month"; Fourth Week Challenge - Yuuri's Birthday]</p><p>He knew they will be all right; aside from the domestic bickering-- he knew that both of them will be all right. This is the moment. He will do everything to protect what they have, even if he has to let go of everything he had. Because sometimes home isn't four walls; it's two eyes and a heartbeat-- it's you.</p><p>or</p><p>He just totally forgot it's July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To them he is a mirror (but to you he is a room)

**Author's Note:**

> Long holiday is over, so here is my present for you guys. This might be my last fanfic (or not, depends on whether I want to write a goodbye fic on Yuuri's birthday). Life happens.
> 
> Quotes and title by Richard Siken (You Are Jeff)

* * *

 

 

_You're dancing: you're neck and neck or cheek to cheek, he's there or he isn't,_

_the open road._

 

 

 

_Imagine a room. Imagine you're dancing._

_Imagine the room now falling away._

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Muscled—muscled ladies…”

 

 

 

I muttered under my breath as soon as we stepped inside, my fingers automatically searching for something to hold on to, and found Wolfram’s dark blue cloak and tugged at it insistently.

 

 

 

“No need to pull me, I see what you see,” Wolf replied. “And besides, they’re men, novice.”

 

 

 

“Ehh??” I immediately noticed the stubble of beard on some chins, and a few of them was showing their hairy calves. “Oh—oh yes, this is Josak’s…”  I let go of the cloth and Wolfram power-walked past Conrad to reserve the seat near the window, furthest from the entrance.

 

 

 

“I still can’t get used to it,”

 

 

 

Conrad chuckled behind me and gently pushed me into the local bar. “Now, now, Yuuri. Let’s go take a seat, or else Wolf will be mad again.”

 

 

 

Wolf was taking off his cloak and hanging it on the back of his chair, while I took the seat next to him. It was quite warm, but I didn’t bother to take off mine. Summer in Shin Makoku was unlike the summer in Japan; the weather was perfect and warm but not too hot, so wearing heavy clothes are no problem. Wolfram and I was wearing similar style cloak, only mine was in grey colour while his is dark blue.

 

 

 

“I’ll go and order some food, what would you two like?”

 

 

 

“Is it too much to ask for an oden?”

 

 

 

Suddenly I was craving for Japanese winter dish in the middle of summer.

 

 

 

Conrad’s smile didn’t flatter. “I’ll see if they have something similar.”

 

 

 

“I want a negroshinomayakishy,”

 

 

 

It’s available here?

 

 

 

“Wolf, this is not a royal banquet.”

 

 

 

Wait, that animal is served at royal parties? Maybe I should start keeping an eye of what I’m eating at those social functions at the castle.

 

 

 

Now it was Wolfram’s turn to pout. Then he tapped the wooden table two times with his pointed finger and Conrad smiled at him.

 

 

 

“Okay, I’m sure Gurrier has your favourite,”

 

 

 

And he took off to the bar counter and leaned over to talk to the man wearing a bright green dress who was cleaning the wineglass with a rag.

 

 

 

“What was that?” I glanced at Wolf. “Did you guys just do a sign language or something?” Communicating with a secret sign language between two brothers, that was not fair.

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

“This,” I accidentally tapped the wooden surface with my middle finger. Oops, I think I did that wrong.

 

 

 

Wolfram frowned. Did I just do something offensive according to the Mazoku culture?

 

 

 

“No, I just want him to get me a wine,” and he corrected me by pushing my index finger in and pulled my pointed finger out and tapped it on the table. “It’s a common sign for alcohol here in Shin Makoku,”

 

 

 

“Ah, it’s something like a universal code, is it?”

 

 

 

“Univar—shal?”

 

 

 

“Never mind, but since I don’t drink, it’s okay for me not to know.”

 

 

 

 

 

_You're in a car with a beautiful boy_

_and he won't tell you that he loves you,_

 

 

 

Since early in the morning, I had been pestering Wolf to go out to the town market with me. He had overslept, and didn’t even stir when I walked back into the bedroom to change after my morning jog, only waking up with bleary eyes after I took a long bath. He was tempted to rush over for a quick shower when he realized he was late--mumbling something about having an appointment-- but immediately gave up and decided to sit in his bathrobe, having breakfast.

 

 

 

For the past few weeks, Wolf had been gone by the time I finished my morning routine so it was nice to be able to come back and see him still lounging around in the bedroom. He rarely come back early, only come home when it's late at night. I forgot when was the last time we had a decent conversation or share a meal at the same table. He didn’t look very tired, but with the exception of the time he had to go out of town for inspections, he usually make sure that we have meals together as family.

 

 

 

So I told him to cancel his appointment and insisted he take a day off so we could spend some time together.

 

 

 

“Good afternoon, young masters.”

 

 

 

From behind the bar counter, Josak Gurrier and Conrad walked over to us with a tray each. Josak skilfully balanced a tray of drinks without spilling any of them with one hand, while Conrad was holding a tray properly with both hands that hold our food.

 

 

 

The talented nation spy of the Shin Makoku Special Forces under direct order of Lord von Voltaire Gwendal, also the owner of the tavern and a professional, male cross-dresser; took a few months long sick leave after the situation in Seisakoku settled. He resumed his duty a few weeks after the recovery, but his missions were idle, and now watching him handling his personal business with an energetic smile, meant that our kingdom is in peaceful time and I was glad for that.

 

 

 

“Here’s a wine for the third son and a fruit juice for you, Your Majesty.” Gurrier-chan winked at me and placed the drinks on the table, his normal shirts and trousers seemed out of place in the place full of cross-dressers.

 

 

 

“Are you expecting us?” Conrad asked. The tray was full of plates of boiled green vegetables, bread with honey and slices of pumpkin pies; and there is a bowl of steaming, clear broth with boiled eggs, pieces of steamed fishes and chunks of meat in them. It was the closest dish to an oden. As expected of the nazukeoya-san.

 

 

 

“Why would you say that? I did not receive anything about His Majesty’s afternoon outing to the main city for a stroll around the central market, of course not, who said that?”

 

 

 

\-- and as expected of the nation spy.

 

 

 

Even though we’re at the most trusted tavern in the country, both Josak and Conrad still tested my food before letting me have them. The broth dish was surprisingly tasty and I quickly made a mental note to enjoy it again in the coming winter.

 

 

 

“Maybe I should not ask, but I’m very curious why you’re not in a dress right now.”

 

 

 

Josak took it upon himself to take a seat next to Conrad, and started drinking the beer he brought along. “I just got back from a mission,”

 

 

 

“Big brother’s?” the youngest out of the three-unexpectedly-similar-brothers peered up, interested.

 

 

 

“No, but it’s very minor, I had to do something for the Great Sage, about the color of a paint,” Josak smiled and put one arm across the table, looking intently at Wolf.

 

 

 

Wolf’s beautiful eyebrows knitted together in confusion, before an understanding took over and he turned away from Josak’s knowing look.

 

 

 

“What?” Did Murata want to paint his room at the Shinou Mausoleum?

 

 

 

Josak broke into a huge grin and made a dismissal wave with his right hand. “Ah, it’s nothing, Young Master. By the way, how was the petal broth? It’s delicious isn’t it? It’s the latest addition to our menu, and it’s gaining a lot of popularity since the citizens heard it was your world’s summer dish.”

 

 

 

“It was supposed to be winter dish—Ah, but it’s really good!” Although I didn’t see anything that can make the dish called petal broth. Where's the flower petals?

 

 

 

"The broth is made from grinded wild flower petals."

 

 

 

We ate at a leisure pace, since the day was still early and the central market would be more interesting in the early evening.

 

 

 

“Isn’t the amount of wine you drink increases lately…?” I lowered my voice and nudged Wolfram’s shoulder lightly and let the adults talk.

 

 

 

 

_But_

_He loves you_

 

 

 

Lord von Bielefeld looked befuddled, and he blinked his big green eyes that reminded me of the bottom of the lake at the drink in his hand. “I don’t think so, I only have one glass.”

 

 

 

“You usually just drink at night or during dinner, but just now you had a drink during breakfast and now at lunch,” I stared at his white cheeks that has started to become red and noticed how he contemplated at what I said.

 

 

 

“Do you hate me drinking that much?”

 

 

 

“No, haven’t I told you that I don’t mind? You’ve turned 83 years old now anyway. But it does make me worry about your health a little, you have to take care of your kidney.”

 

 

 

He slowly put down the glass, but didn’t let go of the stem; his rosy knuckles went white at how hard he was gripping the stem that it surprised me that the glass didn’t break. He was tracing the outline with his neatly manicured fingernails.

 

 

 

“Hmph, you don’t need to worry about me, I’m still young.”

 

 

 

 

_And you felt like you've done_

_something terrible_

 

 

 

Said the 83 year old, but then his appearance did make people weep and came back to life.

 

 

 

“Why don’t you two go take a walk at the market now?” Conrad suddenly said; making me jump in my seat. I almost forgot about him and Josak. “I’ll wait here for you two,”

 

 

 

“That’s right, Young Masters. Besides we have a lot to talk about with the Knitting Excellency,” he gestured towards the end of the bar where someone very tall covered in a full-body cloak was sitting on the barstool, facing away from the crowd and nursing a second pint of beers.

 

 

 

Wait, Gwendal? How long has he been sitting there? Looks like Wolf didn’t know either, because his green eyes suddenly went wide while muttering “Older brother?”

 

 

 

I looked over to Conrad and Josak, and they were both staring back at me with knowing smiles.

 

 

 

“That’s right, let’s go Wolf,” I grinned widely, grabbing his cloak and put it around his shoulders, pulling the clasp over his chest and covering his honey blond hair with the hood. We don’t mind people recognizing us on the streets, but it was way easier to move around incognito. In the early days, Wolfram was adamant on making me bring my guards with me, but now he has become more tolerable. “Do you think we can buy something for Greta? A dress?”

 

 

 

The bishounen ex-prince distractedly turned away from his eldest brother’s figure. “Greta only wears the dresses that our personal tailor made, Yuuri. You’re such a novice,”

 

 

 

And behold, Lord von Bielefeld went back to his snobbish self; I laughed in relief despite how pretentious he sounded and ran out of the bar while waving at Conrad and Josak.

 

 

 

We passed a group of people who were apparently soldiers from the castle, and walked straight into the shopping district. Our boots made a clacking sound on the outside pavement made of flagstone.

 

 

 

“I never come to the central market before,” Wolfram said.

 

 

 

“How do you buy things then?”

 

 

 

“We have the maids for that,”

 

 

 

I would never understand the life of celebrities. “But what if that thing isn’t to your liking?”

 

 

 

“Then we send them back to the market,”

 

 

 

“The life of a noble and former prince is really in a different class, huh?”

 

 

 

“You’re a King, Yuuri.”

 

 

 

“I know, but it made me feel guilty sending them just to buy me something, I rather go out to buy them myself.”

 

 

 

“That’s because you search for every opportunity to sneak out to play,” Wolfram smirked teasingly and I faked a look of surprise. “And the maids love going to the market anyway; it’s a chance for them to get some fresh air.”

 

 

 

There was a shop lined with multi-coloured fabric on the right, and a man was bargaining for a beautiful red dress that he wanted to buy for his daughter’s coming-of-age ceremony.  The opposite district was a toy shop, and a couple of children ran down the stairs from their second floor house and went to admire the handmade toys displayed. Usually in the morning was when the market and shopping street is the most crowded, but since it's the end of the week, the central city was still bustling with people.

 

 

 

“Am I a bad influence then?” I stole a look at his cute face and grinned teasingly. He let out a huff of chuckle and fingered the clasp of his cloak.

 

 

 

“You’re the best kind of bad influence,”

 

 

 

I didn’t know what kind of face he was making, since I turned away to hide my growing embarrassment. But when I conspicuously tried to peek at him, he has turned away too and was holding a hand over his face. Gahh, we’re acting like a cheesy high school couple.

 

 

 

“Ohh, it’s His Majesty and His Excellency Lord von Bielefeld,” a petite, plump older woman called out to us from a wide open window, smiling brightly and gestured to us. She was wearing a simple dress underneath her white apron stained with flour and her hair tied into a high bun. Her eyes disappeared underneath her eyelids when she smiled. Even with her age, she’s a very beautiful mazoku woman.

 

 

 

The sign over the door said ‘Bakery shop’.

 

 

 

“Ah, how are you?” I greeted her, and the woman quickly walked out of the shop. Surprised that she recognized us, Wolfram quickly slipped his hair further into the hood.

 

 

 

She smiled wider, but not unkindly. “Are you two having a romantic outing?” she eyed our laced fingers.

 

 

 

“Wolf, everyone in the kingdom knew about us!” I shrieked.

 

 

 

The former prince just rolled his eyes, and I could her him muttering ‘rookie’ under his breath.

 

 

 

“I am so lucky today, I never had the chance to properly greet Your Majesty when my husband and I send our deliveries to the castle,” Ah, that's how she recognized us so quickly. “I just finish baking some cookies. Here, have some, I promise it’s delicious,” she went back inside the shop and towards the stone oven to bring out a tray full of newly baked soft cookies with mouth-watering smells and placed the tray in front of the large window sill.

 

 

 

Wolf almost gasp in amazement. I rummaged through my pockets and took out a couple of coins. “Wahh, this looks delicious. I hope Conrad give me enough money,”

 

 

 

“Oh no, please, Your Majesty, it’s my treat.” She quickly replied when she saw the coins.

 

 

 

“Wait, I can’t do that. I’m a customer, even I’m the king I should pay to you, you work hard.”

 

 

 

The woman laughed, her chest heaved heavily. “I insist, Your Majesty.”

 

 

 

I felt like we’re a celebrity couple; no, more like Emperor Akihiko and Empress Michiko.

 

 

 

Before I could reach for the treat, Wolfram pushed me aside and grabbed one. “This is tasty,” Wolfram commented as he took a bite. I watched him in surprise as Wolfram finished his cookie. I know he’s a sweet tooth but was that really necessary, Wolf?

 

 

 

“This is not chocolate, but what is it?” 

 

 

 

The older woman put a finger over her lips and winked at him. “It's a secret ingredient. Isn't it delicious? I'm planning new recipes for the new summer treats,” Then she packed the whole cookies into a brown bag and gave it to us before sending us on the road with a friendly wave.

 

 

 

Walking further into the street, I was still partially frowning when Wolfram took out a cookie and bit half of it before giving the other half to me.

 

 

 

“As precaution, don’t bite the middle part, just eat around it.”

 

 

 

I stopped walking, staring dumbfounded at the half-bite cookie in my hand then at him. Sudden realization just hit me hard in the guts. He was testing for poison! Usually the people who performed the precaution were Conrad and Josak, but since both of them weren’t here…

 

 

 

Wolfram, how could you?

 

 

 

Instead of feeling calmer that he didn’t push me because he was being selfish, I was getting angrier that he was being selfless.

 

 

 

“Why do you put yourself in danger like that?!”

 

 

 

Wolfram jumped at the sound of my voice. I almost surprised myself too; it sounded harsher than I intended.

 

 

 

“What are you talking about? Obviously I was testing it for poison..."

 

 

 

"But why? Why do you have to do that?"

 

 

 

He looked lost and confused. "Because you’re the king and I’m your vassal, I can't risk your life and let you eat untested food...”

 

 

 

He was just doing it because I’m the king, that’s it?

 

 

 

“But if Conrad or Josak are here, you won’t have to check the food for poison, right?”

 

 

 

Wolfram frowned, possibly looked even more confused, but nodded at the same time. “Of course, because if they tested the food and unfortunately it’s poisoned, at least I would still be alive to protect you.”

 

 

 

These people with their self-sacrifice nature, sometimes I felt like punching them in the face. I was being ungrateful, and I understand that it’s their duty and responsibility to protect me, but if the cookies were poisoned and Wolfram ate it…

 

 

 

“You have to get used to being protected, Shibuya.” Murata's voice echoed in my head.

 

 

 

I shoved the half cookie into my mouth and chewed until nothing was left.

 

 

 

“... I told you to leave the middle part,”

 

 

 

I must have looked ridiculous with my cheeks bulging and talking with a mouth full.

 

 

 

“It’s delicious. I’m hungry.”

 

 

 

Wolfram placed the brown package under his arm and put both his hands on my cheeks, staring right into my eyes. He was waiting for my reaction. “... You okay?”

 

 

 

Well, I didn’t feel any pain. “Yes, are you?”

 

 

 

His face contorted in discomfort and let go, nodding his head.

 

 

 

“Wolf?”

 

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

 

“Don’t do that ever again,”

 

 

 

He sighed, and suddenly he looked like his eldest brother-- hard and stern, staring at me as if I just said something bizarre and ridiculous. “Stop talking nonsense,”

 

 

 

The wind blew and there was a melodious sound coming from the townhouse in the second floor. The sound reminded me of the twinkle of silver chimes that my mom usually put on the balcony when summer came. I’ve always like that chime, it’s one of my favorite thing during summer.

 

 

 

We dropped the subject and reached a mutual understanding that it would be a waste of time to fight over something inevitable. He would be stubborn in his duty as the King's vassal, and I would be stubborn about not letting him be in danger. This is a fight that we both could never win.

 

 

 

Ignoring and not eating another cookie after that, we continued strolling down the street into the central market where we were greeted by a sea of people and noise pollution.

 

 

 

The sellers were trying to attract customers to their stalls, and we avoided a few crowded ones as to not bump into anyone. It was hard since my intention was looking through the out-of-world things that they were selling here.

 

 

 

"Be careful, Yuuri."

 

 

 

"Bwahh?" I replied intelligently. He stopped in front of me and I peered from his shoulder. It was a dozen of barrels being rolled out, blocking the path. The man pushing the barrels shouted in apology and the people moved out of the way to let the barrels rolled through. We had to wait until the path was clear again.

 

 

 

The wind was surprisingly strong that day, and the sudden gust of wind caught people off guard.

 

 

 

Unfortunately, we were standing right beside the spice stall.

 

 

 

"Wahh! No, the spices are coming here!" I quickly pulled Wolfram, shielding both his and my face.

 

 

 

"Wait, Yuuri!" Wolf shouted in shock, holding onto my tunic. But when I felt he was about to pull his head away, I stubbornly locked his neck with my arms and waited until the wind passed and made sure the spices were not floating towards us again.

 

 

 

When we came about, we realized we had been covered in light spices from head to toe.

 

 

 

"Oh man, the laundry ladies at the castle will not be happy when they see us like this."

 

 

 

Wolfram groaned and pushed himself away from my chest, huffing in annoyance. "That's what you worry about? For goodness sake we are being covered in spices!" Then he sniffed the air and frowned at the strong smell.

 

 

 

“You’re not used to the smell of spices, are you? Are you the type who won’t eat anything with the slightest bit of spice? My mom likes to cook curry every week, so I’m used to the smell, curry needs spices if you want it to be good. I would say it’s a perfect curry if it’s added with chocolate though. Does the food in the castle use spices?”

 

 

 

“Of course they are, you bimp.” Wait, did you just mispronounced it? “And I’ve gone on a training camp in the past, we used spices for our food, so it’s not like I wasn’t used to it…”

 

 

 

He suddenly went into a coughing fit.

 

 

 

“Wahh! Wolf, are you okay? I’m sorry I tease you!”

 

 

 

The corner of his eyes were brimming with tears, but thankfully his coughs subdued after a while. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes as if he just woke up. His nose was red. What have I done?

 

 

 

I started laughing despite the situation and he pinched my left cheek while glaring at me.

 

 

 

“Ow ow, sorry, you are so cute I just--”

 

 

 

"Quit saying that, you're the cute one between the both of us."

 

 

 

What was it about pretty boys being oblivious to their own beauty?

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

 

 

 

We simultaneously turned towards the apologetic man with dull, grey hair and sharp eyes, bowing to us profusely. "You are dirty from the spices from my stall. I'm very sorry," It seemed he didn't recognize us. Our secret identities has not yet been discovered, Wolf!

 

 

 

"It's not your fault, it's a bit windy today," I smiled at him and Wolfram at my side made a futile attempt at dusting off the spices from his hair. I was pretty sure my hair doesn't look any better than his.

 

 

 

"Here, please have this as my apology. I wish you two have a good day," the man quickly handed us two tall bottles of handmade honey and a box of hearbs before going back to his stall and attending to the customers.

 

 

 

Wolf and I looked at each other. Wolf was holding the bottles and the bag of cookies we received earlier, while I looked down helplessly at the box in my hand.

 

 

 

"I think we better get back to the bar," I suggested, noticed how Wolfram uncomfortably trying to scratch his reddened nose and clearing his throat.

 

 

 

Before Wolfram could reply, he was suddenly being pushed from behind, making him stumble on his feet, losing balance. I yelped and was grateful that I managed to stop his fall, letting him crush against my chest and the box I was holding.

 

 

 

"Woahh-- what happ--"

 

 

 

A group of children suddenly came from the opposite street and collided on Wolfram's back. They didn't even stop, but excitedly continue running around us; two of them were using our cloaks as hiding places as a boy with flaming red hair tried to catch them. Another boy, light skin and light hair, laughed loudly while hiding behind Wolfram and pulling hard on the cloth; the clasp around Wolfram's nape snapped open.

 

 

 

“Wait a minute, watch it--”

 

 

 

If I wasn't still clutching to Wolf, the kid might have pull Wolfram to the ground.

 

 

 

“Hey, calm down, don't run around like that--”

 

 

 

“You kids, don’t go around disturbing customers! Go play somewhere else for goodness sake!”

 

 

 

There was a sudden beaming shout from behind us, startling even the passerbyers. The four children yelped and giggled before skidded away, leaving a trail of teasing laughter behind them as they slipped their little bodies among the crowd.

 

 

 

I sighed and pulled Wolf up to his feet. When we turned around, we saw a tall man with buffed arms wearing a straw hat and holding a bouquet of flowers huffed angrily as his eyes followed the path where the kids had gone to. He turned to us and smiled apologetically. This man was no beyond beautiful like the noble mazokus I’ve met, but he was very handsome and has a built like Matsuzaka Daisuke.

 

 

 

Wolfram turned in my arms. “Those naughty children-- Are you hurt?”

 

 

 

“What? Ah, no, I’m fine.”

 

 

 

“You two okay? I apologize for my son’s behavior.” He walked closer to us, inspecting us in a glance to see whether we were hurt.

 

 

 

The third son huffed angrily, and I elbowed his rib. I just noticed the man's hair was flaming red under the straw hat.

 

 

 

“Ah, it’s okay, we’re not hurt. Thank you, by the way. They’re quite spirited children, aren’t they?”

 

 

 

The man just shook his head. “I don't mind them playing around, kids will be kids. I've told them countless time to not disturb other people, someday one of them will get hurt because of their childish play.”

 

 

 

“We have a daughter around the same age too,”

 

 

 

Except she’s much younger that the mazoku kids and has a fascinated interest in rare animals.

 

 

 

“You have a daughter? And at such young age! It’s refreshing to see such a dedicated young couple who raise a family so early. You’re following the footsteps of our king, yeah?”

 

 

 

Oh, right, the said king was me.

 

 

 

“Here, take this as my apology.” He threw the huge bouquet of flowers into Wolfram’s arms. Then he took off his hat and saluted us before walking away towards his shop, not sparing a glance towards us.

 

 

 

I stared at the befuddled Wolfram, his hood skewed revealing something flashy around his collarbone and his clothes was a mess and his arms couldn’t even fit around the huge bouquet; the flowers was tickling his nose.

 

 

 

“A-- achoo!”

 

 

 

Trying not to flinch, I patted his shoulder in an act of comfort. “Bless you. Ah, I think we better go back and find Conrad, huh?”

 

 

 

“What do you think, you nov-- achoo!”

 

 

 

He's a completely miserable angel, who is distreesed because he couldn't go back to the heavens and doomed to spend his entire existence on the place he hated most in the world; but an angel nonetheless. I couldn’t help but blame myself for it, besides I was the one who convinced him to come with me.

 

 

 

 

_Like robbed a liquor store, or swallowed pills, or shoveled yourself a grave in the dirt,_

_and you're tired_

 

 

 

“What happened?”

 

 

 

Conrad was standing outside the bar waiting for us, surprised and a little amused. Josak seemed like he was in awe, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from us.

 

 

 

We must looked quite a picture-- Wolfram glaring at them with messy clothes and unkempt ashy golden hair, nose and cheeks bright red in contrast with his pale skin, while scratching his throat with his blunt fingernails-- with a package of crushed cookies and two bottles of honey under his arm. Beside him, my black hair was almost dusted grey and my cloak badly need a wash--though not much worse than Wolf-- I held the bouquet of flowers and a box of herbs in an arm while holding his hand with another.

 

 

 

“Ah, you young masters. We only left you two alone for an hour and you went on being naughty, aren’t you?” Josak used his Gurrier-chan’s voice to lightened up the mood.

 

 

 

Wolfram ignored him completely, choosing to sulk instead.

 

 

 

“We ran into some accidents,” I shrugged.

 

 

 

“I would have imagine so,” Conrad said slowly, taking all the things from us, making sure that I was fine, and stared at his miserable-looking younger brother. “Are you okay?”

 

 

 

Grumbling under his breath, Wolfram’s voice was hoarse unlike his usual Vienna’s choir boy sound, glaring at the ground.

 

 

 

“You’re scratching your throat. Does it feel itchy?”

 

 

 

I tightened my hold on his hand. Wolfram didn’t answer.

 

 

 

Conrad sighed. “All right then, it’s getting late anyway, let’s go back to the castle. Gwendal has gone right ahead. Here, Gurrier.” he dumped the flowers and the stuffs unexpectedly at Josak. “Use the flowers to decorate your bar.”

 

 

 

Josak ginned. “I rather use it to decorate my room instead.” He examined the other things he was holding. "This is some good herbs and honey, seriously what happened? And oh, is this raisin cookies?"

 

 

 

Conrad suddenly became alert at the mention of the cookies, and he quickly pulled Wolf by the shoulder, checking his face.

 

 

 

"Do you feel pain anywhere else beside your throat?"

 

 

 

The third son let out a whimper, but refused to talk and just shook his head.

 

 

 

His second brother sighed. "Very well, we'll go back to the castle immediately."

 

 

 

Since we kept the horses further at the city entrance wall, Conrad asked Josak to stay with his brother while he and I went to fetch our ride.

 

 

 

"Is something wrong with Wolf?" I asked after we were a few blocks away from the tavern.

 

 

 

Conrad just smiled. "Wolf is allergic to raisin. But don't worry, his throat might hurt a bit, but otherwise he will be fine."

 

 

 

I just couldn't help the guilt that overwhelmed me. He tried the cookies for my sake, because he had to check the cookies for poison. And then there's the spices and pollen from the flowers too.

 

 

 

Conrad was quick to read my thoughts. "It's okay, Yuuri. You don't know. We'll let him rest when we arrive at the castle, he's probably tired."

 

 

 

It’s true, Wolf came back late again last night. I was long past asleep when I felt a dip at the other side of the bed, and after adjusting my eyes to the dark, I saw Wolfram slipped into the cover, half-dressed in his military uniform. When I touched his shoulder, he was already snoring, and I didn’t have the heart to wake him up, so I just let him be. From my trusted G-shock, it was already past four in the morning.

 

 

 

No wonder he overslept.

 

 

 

“He has been quite busy nowadays, huh?”

 

 

 

“Busy?” Conrad turned to me, puzzled. “Wolfram has been excused from his military duties for a week.”

 

 

 

“Eh?”

 

 

 

“He asked for a week off, so I took over all of his duties. I thought he’s been spending time with you?”

 

 

 

He didn’t! Wolf was gone the second he got up from bed, and only came back when it’s nearly dawn. I barely saw his face for two weeks.

 

 

 

“No, he's not. I even had meals alone because he wasn’t around. I can't sleep properly because he comes home very late. If he’s not on duty, where did he go then?”

 

 

 

Conrad looked at the street ahead, contemplating on the brand new information he just got. “I don’t know, lately even I don’t understand what that child is thinking.”

 

 

 

And all these while, I thought he has turned into a workaholic. It's also my own fault that I assumed things without asking him. But then, where did he went off to all the time?

 

 

 

We picked up the horses and went back to where we left Wolfram. He was nursing a hot cup of milk with honey when we saw him; Josak standing guard next to him, waving merrily and mentioned something about the handmade honey we got is very nutritious-- but I tuned him out, following Wolfram's movement. He looked more comfortable than before, and his dirty cloak has been clasp neatly over his shoulder and his hair was clean again. I saw the small comb Josak was holding, and smiled a little imagining the begrudging Wolfram letting Josak combing his hair.

 

 

 

He kept looking at the sun, trying to judge the time. My smile dropped.

 

 

 

Because I was still a novice at horse-riding, even the distance between the main city and the castle seems pretty long to me. My horse was gentle, so my back wasn’t so sore. On our way, I told the incidents that happened to Conrad, while Wolf rode ahead of us, his throat  still hurt too much to talk, but at least we could see that his mood has improved.

 

 

 

 

_You're in a car with a beautiful boy,_

_and you're trying not to tell him that you love him_

 

 

 

When we reached the castle, the sun was about to set.

 

 

 

“I'll go and get Giesela for you,” Conrad announced as he jumped off from his horse and reached over to help me down.

 

 

 

Since he wasn't in such a bad mood anymore, he just sighed and let Conrad help himself towards Giesela's quarter. Wolf handed the rein of his horse to the stable boy, taking off his cloak and ran his fingers through his golden tresses before turning to me, the beautiful red sky backdrop illuminated his emerald eyes.

 

 

 

I suddenly felt my heartbeat picked up.

 

 

 

Wolfram gestured to my hair, and I remembered that I also had dirty hair from the wind-blows-spices incident. I had to take a long bath after this.

 

 

 

“I really look like crap, huh? I bet you're trying to say that my image at the moment is unfit for a King,” and Wolfram snorted at me, agreeing. “Say, let's go bath together before dinner. I'm beat, I just want to lie down in front of the fire and have some tea.”

 

 

 

He smiled a little, but shook his head.

 

 

 

“Eh? What do you mean you can't?”

 

 

 

Before being able to answer, Conrad appeared again and immediately asked for Wolfram to go straight to Giesela so she could give him the medicine for his allergy. He was gone in a split of a hair.

 

 

 

“I have to go do inspection at the west village, why don't you go have a bath first?”

 

 

 

I glanced up at my nazukeoya. “I'll wait for Wolfram,”

 

 

 

“Suit yourself. I'll be off then, Your Majesty.”

 

 

 

“Please be careful. And it's Yuuri to you, Conrad.”

 

 

 

The second son chuckled lightly before riding his horse again. “Of course, Yuuri.”

 

 

 

True to his (unspoken) words, Wolfram wasn't able to bath together with me. After an hour of waiting in our living quarter, I set off on a search for the stubborn former prince and when I stumbled upon Giesela, the healer mentioned that Wolf was able to use his voice again, and took a leave right after getting the medicine.

 

 

 

I went to bath alone.

 

 

 

Dinner came, and I finished my last cup of cold tea, throwing a curious look over to the dark horizon from the balcony where I was sitting and doing my paperwork. It's getting dark and there was no sign of him anywhere. The maids knocked on the door, and pushed a wheel-cart into the room with fine cuisines suited for two.

 

 

 

I had dinner alone.

 

 

 

It was getting too late, and my eyes couldn't bear to stay open anymore. I closed my yawning mouth with one of the paperwork, blinking with bleary eyes at the cracking fireplace. I sighed, pushing the documents aside and pulled the blankets over my chest. I didn't feel like sleeping at the enormous bed alone anyway.

 

 

 

For the entire night, I slept on the couch alone.

 

 

 

 

 

_And you're trying_

_to choke down the feeling_

 

 

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Murata knocked lightly on the slightly ajar door, walking inside when I looked up from my paperwork. “I haven't see you much lately, you seems busy,”

 

 

 

“Yes,” I scratched the back of my head, trying to unknot the tangling thoughts I had in mind. My hands never stopped moving; signing and running my fingertips over the words, putting it aside after done and picking up a new one.

 

 

 

“It's 3 in the afternoon though,” Murata took my wrist and looked at the numbers on my analog G-Shock. “It's tea time, that's your rule. Did Lord von Voltaire threaten you or something?”

 

 

 

“No, why would you think that?” I frowned, yanking the paperwork away from his wandering hand.

 

 

 

He went silence, with the small smile still present on his face. I knew I should not be losing my temper to my best friend, but I've been keeping up with work since last night and I grew tired of looking at the familiar alien words and trying to decipher them.

 

 

 

“And you seems in a really bad mood,” Murata pulled over a chair-- the chair that Wolf always used-- and sat on the other side of the desk, studying me. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

 

 

Yes! I almost screamed, but I just let the demon inside me settled, and instead trying to look very preoccupied instead. Maybe he would leave me alone.

 

 

 

“I don't see Lord Weller or Lord von Bielefeld anywhere though,”

 

 

 

I slammed the pen on the desk harder than necessary and stood up, scraping the legs of the chair over the stone floor. “I'm getting another cup of tea, do you want one?”

 

 

 

Murata clamped his mouth and nodded slowly. I caught him eyeing the other five empty cups by the side of my desk, and followed my movement towards the cart brought by the maids earlier.

 

 

 

I poured two cups of tea and handed one to him before settling down back on my chair, and signing another paper. Murata sipped on the warm tea, humming to himself and kicked back the chair, looking around the room. His eyes lingered over the piles of blankets and pillows on the couch over at the fireplace.

 

 

 

“If I didn't know any better, I would say you had a rendezvous night with Lord von Bielefeld and now you're mad because you have works to do instead of continuing,”

 

 

 

I glared at his face. Instead of his usual amused and teasing look, I was greeted by a serious and understanding on Murata's face, as if urging me to tell him what's wrong.

 

 

 

“Well, you guess wrong. He didn't come home last night.”

 

 

 

Murata put down his cup, crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling as if he was thinking of something. “... Out of town patrol?”

 

 

 

The words on the paper in front of me were swimming in front of my eyes. I should have take a break, but doing nothing gave me dark thoughts and I didn't like it. “No, apparently he is off duty for the entire week and Conrad has been doing his duties for him.”

 

 

 

Murata shrugged lightly. “Maybe he's just busy doing other things beside his military duties. Did you forgot that he's also the current head of the von Spitzberg territory?”

 

 

 

“I know that, and I also know he has his own social life; it seems he and his friends would meet once in a while...”

 

 

 

I let the sentence died, my pen stopped moving, and so did my breathing.

 

 

 

“... And you're thinking he's cheating on you?”

 

 

 

The pen almost broke in half. I stared at him incredulously, but even I couldn't lie to myself anymore. This is why people said you should never be left alone with your dark mind, it made you think hateful thoughts.

 

 

 

“No! Why should I worry if he's cheating on me? I mean, yes, we are engaged, but it's not like--” I swallowed the lump in my throat. It hurts, why was it hurt to swallow and breath? “It's just that-- he lied to me, you know. Well, not exactly, since he never said he's going to work during all those time he disappeared. It's just my assumption; but he's the only one. He's the only one who I trust not to hide anything from me. And now he's the one who is pulling away from me.”

 

 

 

There it is, my long forgotten Turkish March. If Murata hadn't stop me by patting my arm to comfort me, I would go on a longer rant about loyalty and trust and friendship and probably something about sushi.

 

 

 

Now I craved for sushi.

 

 

 

“I told him he shouldn't keep it a secret from you but...” Murata sighed, and just like that, I snapped at him.

 

 

 

“Wait, you know what he has been doing behind my back?”

 

 

 

Murata held up his hands in front of his chest in defend. “Calm down, Shibuya. It's not as bad as you think. Do you really think Lord von Bielefeld; that cute, tsundere, loyal to a fault fiance of yours would cheat on you?”

 

 

 

“Then pray tell--”

 

 

 

Without a knock, the third son, Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram , who had me frustrated and going mad, walked casually into the living room, flowing blond hair and flushed cheeks. We both stopped on our track, staring and blinking at each other, as if surprise to see one another. He didn't expect me to be in the room, and neither did I.

 

 

 

“Hello, Yuuri-- ”

 

 

 

Well, at least he looked better compared to yesterday, and his voice came back.

 

 

 

“I have to go,” I picked up my jacket, pushing the chair off and stormed past the hesitant Murata, and I spared a glare at my beautiful betrothed’s surprise face.

 

 

 

“Shibuya, please wait.”

 

 

 

Two more steps, just two more steps and I would be out of this room. I didn't have to face this ugly, gnawing feeling in my stomach, and I don't have to look at the green, emerald eyes that haunted my sleep last night.

 

 

 

“Lord von Bielefeld, for goodness sake, just tell him already.”

 

 

 

My feet froze, my hand stopped at the door handle. Curiously, but still angry, I glanced behind me, staring at Wolfram's back.

 

 

 

“Tell me what?”

 

 

 

Wolfram ran his fingers through his golden hair, a habit that I recognized he used to calm his nerves. He sighed heavily and didn't dare to look at me; he just locked eyes with Murata as my best friend nodded in encouragement at him. Suddenly I felt the green, ugly feels rising up to my throat. They always did have such mutual understanding with each other, even without speaking. It made me uncomfortable.

 

 

 

Turning around while buttoning up the collar of his white shirt, Wolfram's emerald eyes shone with determination and the green feeling I had just now melted in an instant, being replaced with the same one I had whenever I stare at him when I know he was not looking.

 

 

 

“Come with me, Yuuri.” Wolf grabbed my hand, and pulled me slightly out of the door into the hallway. Murata was quick on our trail.

 

 

 

_And you're trembling, but he reaches over_

_and he touches you_

 

 

 

We reached the courtyard, and coincidentally, Lady Cheri and her quiet assistant had just arrived with her enormous and beautiful horse carriage.

 

 

 

“Oh, Your Majesty--”

 

 

 

“Mother, can we borrow your carriage?” Her youngest son immediately cut her off, already climbing into her carriage and whispered something to the flabbergasted coachman.

 

 

 

“Of course, Honey-chan,” she gave us a brilliant smile that swayed thousands of men, and winked. “Have fun! And oh, Your Highness, would you like to join me for tea--”

 

 

 

“I would be glad to, my lady.”

 

 

 

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but they were sneaking looks at our direction and snickering behind their hands as soon as the four horses pulled the carriage away towards the castle entrance. I turned from the window to the former prince sitting in front of me, trying to gauge his intention with me. Granted, if he's mad at me and wanted to hit me, he would have done it back at the castle.

 

 

 

Wolfram crossed his arms, titling his head cutely to the side.

 

 

 

“What's with the sudden jealousy?”

 

 

 

My face heated up. “I wasn't! That's-- that's just--”

 

 

 

He sighed. “Do you forget that you're the cheater between the two of us?”

 

 

 

“I never cheated on you.”

 

 

 

Wolfram raised an eyebrow; his eyes telling me that he knew everything about me and would caught me alive in my own lies. I imagined a few faces in the past, and chose to shut my mouth, throwing a look outside the carriage to the passing scenery.

 

 

 

Sometimes I forgot how well he knows me.

 

 

 

“... But I never cheated on you.”

 

 

 

Is this it? Did Wolfram finally grew sick of me, the wimpy and rookie king, who doesn't know how to do anything right and got blinded by his own, petty jealousy? He had grown so mature, so handsome; of course he would get sick of a boy like me.

 

 

 

Wolfram let his arms fell on the side and leaned back until his head hit the carriage wall. It's surprising that he didn't get motion-sickness from the way the carriage was running, but got nauseated at the slightest rock of a boat.

 

 

 

“Well, maybe.” he muttered, but the frowned at me. What did he mean by that? I never--

 

 

 

“You should not be mad at the Great Sage earlier. Sure, he deserves it for being such an annoying bas--” he stopped, clearing his throat. I smiled a little at that; Wolfram never did like Murata to begin with. But he tolerated him even with all the teasing he had to go through. I silently heaved a sigh of relief. “What I mean is, I'm the one who asked him to keep it a secret. He and Josak has been helping me with it, and he was actually a great help when it comes to--”

 

 

 

“Josak was in it too?”

 

 

 

Wolfram nodded.

 

 

 

“Am I the only one who knows nothing around here? Who else know?”

 

 

 

_like a prayer_

_for which no words exist_

 

 

 

“Well, there's my Mother, and there's Gunter too, and some soldiers and maids, and Darcascos; you and my brothers are the only one who I didn't tell, I think.”

 

 

 

Is he going to renounce our engagement? That's it, isn't it? That's why he's getting help from all these people, and not telling me-- or his brothers, because he knew they would object-- and here I thought Murata was on my side.

 

 

 

“I can't do it by myself, even though I study art, I can never come up with the concept and design--”

 

 

 

“Wait,” I stumbled forward, reaching for his hand. “What do you mean by design?”

 

 

 

Wolfram blinked his big green eyes at me. “Oh, you still don't know?”

 

 

 

I was getting confused. True that I let my imagination went wild, but I couldn't come up with anything else to explain the current situation.

 

 

 

“Take a look outside, Yuuri.”

 

 

 

His face remained calm and composed, and without any suspicion, I stuck my head outside and wondered what I should be looking at. Unknown to me, we have arrived at a part further from the castle and the city, in a green scenic located on the hills outside the city wall. In the middle of the green fields stood a beautiful two-storey mansion.

 

 

 

“Where are we?”

 

 

 

Wolfram waited until the carriage stopped in front of the mansion, and we stepped out of our ride. It was very different from the city-- the air was fresh and the land was so wide there's nothing as far as eyes can see but endless green and blue. A few yards away stood a beautiful forest surrounding the parameter with a small lake nearby. The mansion was not as big as the other castles and mansions I've seen before, but the white and grey-stoned wall was very pleasant to look at. There's a small fountain and symmetrical shrubs that led to the entrance, a small two-steps stairs that led to the double-front door and high arched windows.

 

 

 

This was just like those countryside shows that mom liked to watch on television.

 

 

 

“Well, this land is still under direct govern by the Maoh.”

 

 

 

He led me inside, and we were greeted at the entry by polished wood floors and a graceful banister that curved up towards the second storey. The walls inside were brick-built; and then we moved to the room on the left, where the living room is located. Classic-styled couches in beige color spread around a rectangle glass table, with a red-wood fireplace as focal point. Velvet drapes framed the windows; the lace inner curtains remained drawn to allow the lights.

 

 

 

“Wolfram, this is beautiful.” I turned to him, who was watching me intently. “Is this your house?”

 

 

 

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Yuuri, this is your house.”

 

 

 

“Ehh??”

 

 

 

The former prince ran his fingers over the white drawers by the door, flicking his wrist to create fire on the candles.

 

 

 

“This is supposed to be your surprise present for your upcoming birthday. Since it takes time to build this place, I only handed them the blueprint of the house and leave the construction to others.” He looked a bit nervous. “But something happened, and the left foyer still not finish even though your birthday is near. So I have no choice but to send a few of my men to help and monitor the construction myself.  The Great Sage, Gunter and Mother has been helping me by giving ideas and suggesting a design that I thought you would like.” Then he tsked, crossing his arms. “Of course, Gurrier would know it too because the Great Sage tells him everything.”

 

 

 

I had been assuming the worst when I found that he was keeping secrets from me. But then, as far as I remember, Wolfram never did hide anything from me. And when he did, it's just a matter of time before he stand his ground and tells me. His personality was brutally honest and blunt laced with gentle kindness. I had known him for a long time, isn't it? It felt like a long time.

 

 

 

“Of course, you can't always stay here. But it's good to have a vacation home where you can have some privacy, right?” He didn't meet my eyes, blushing down at the wood floor. “Would you like to see the rest of the house?”

 

 

 

“Yes!” I replied enthusiastically. He didn't need to ask whether I like the house or not; I already absolutely love it. The castle was a home, but it's always full of people and it's always too big and too cold at nights. This house is a lot modest; still beautiful and luxurious-- what else could I expect from these nobles and former royalties?-- and our privacy would be more assured.

 

 

 

I already couldn't wait to spend my time here.

 

 

 

He played the part of a house-tour guide, showing me through the small hallway from the living room to the modest dining hall, where a ten-sit table situated in the middle with a wall of a single decorative painting. A small storage room was located at the back end of the house behind the decent-sized kitchen for food-stocks and supplies. On the right side of the entry hall, there was a room with big bay windows that overlooked the small garden outside the house, full of blooming summer flowers. There was a single arm-chair and bookcases of Poison Lady storybooks and fairytales; a single, thick, rich-designed rug surrounded by five pillows covering the cold floor boards.

 

 

 

“What is this room for?”

 

 

 

“This is where we can stay-in and let Greta play if the weather is bad. Do you want to see your study?”

 

 

 

I nodded, a bit speechless at all the details that the house provided. The door at the end of the room connected to the small office at the back. Full-walled bookcases of serious subjects filled the entire room. A single, dark wood study desk with ornate cravings and two comfortable-looking chairs was placed near the large, curtainless window. The natural color seems inviting.

 

 

 

The second floor only has three rooms; all the bedrooms were en suite-- Greta's bedroom fully decorated and designed by Lady Cheri suited for a young lady. It was luxurious; a big four-poster bed, thick rugs, beautiful toys, two armed-chairs and a long dresser with full-length mirror. Not forgetting the walk-in closet that was connected to the bathroom. Apparently Wolfram had protested against building a walk-in closet but Lady Cheri was adamant since Greta will soon become a young lady. It's a distressing thought though; as parents, we both prayed hard that she would stay as our little girl forever. The second room furthest down the hall was a guest bedroom, smaller in size with a bed and a dresser with two windows.

 

 

 

Our bedroom was the largest, but the simplest and it's my favorite room in the house. A big bed that could fit five people at a time, with white pillows and white duvet, a lone dresser and a single wall-mirror; a small arm-couch and a coffee table, a full-wall closet beside the door to the bathroom with moderate-sized bath pool; the other walls were empty, but I thought some drawings by Wolfram would bright up the room. Opposite of the bed was a large, impressive glass door to the huge balcony overlooking the grass field in the backyard.

 

 

 

“We can put lawn chairs and tables here for evening tea,” I said, walking over to the second-story balcony, leaning over the grey-stoned railing.

 

 

 

Wolfram stood beside me, smiling. “I'm thinking the same thing,” then he pointed out to the large grass lot. “You can teach Greta baseball at the backyard without interrupting anyone.” he said. “We will only have a maid and a cook to look after this house, and a dozen soldiers for your safety and a married couple to attend the gardens. They will be staying at that house,” Over the side of the field, there was another two-story house, half the size of the mansion, with brownstone and a chimney; plant vines climbing up the walls. Behind the house, there was a little farm and small animals that lay eggs.

 

 

 

I looked at every little things he pointed; like the small forest and the calm lake that we can go fishing or swimming, the well-constructed deck and a simple rowing boat and a run-down shed.

 

 

 

He was still explaining everything in great details, passionate about the work that he has done to the land. I was more fascinated at staring at his beautiful, glowing face.

 

 

 

“You did this all for me?” The question came out as a whisper, and he immediately stopped on his trance, turning to me.

 

 

 

“I will do anything for you.”

 

 

 

_and you feel your heart taking root in your body,_

_like you're discovered something you don't even have a name for_

 

 

Ah.

 

 

 

There's a word for it-- give and take, I guess. His expression was deadpanned, as if he was telling me about the weather. However as a Japanese boy, this kind of love-declaration always made me feel embarrassed because I always didn't know how to respond, but I was flattered.

 

 

 

Wolfram coughed into his fist.

 

 

 

“And besides, you gave me this for my birthday last spring.”

 

 

 

Turning to him again; he had taken out the delicate gold chain that he was wearing around his neck that he always hide under his clothes-- a simple white gold ring dangling from the end of the chain.

 

 

 

Since I missed out on Wolf's birthday last year, I was determine to celebrate it this year, and thus I've gone to Conrad for help since Wolfram honestly couldn't remember his own birthday and didn't care about it. The second son still remembered though, down to the exact date and time; as expected of oni-chan.

 

 

 

After a week of trying to figure out what to give to a former prince who probably already has everything in the world, I had gone and bought a ring for him on Earth, using half of my saving money. It was just a simple silver ring with nothing on it-- not even an encryption or design-- and glad that giving a piece of jewelry in Shin Makoku doesn't have the same meaning as it was on Earth or I'll die of embarrassment. Wolfram was happy to receive it, eventhough I explained that it was just a cheap jewelry. But he ignored me and had gone boasting and proudly wearing it on his ring finger without knowing the indication. I almost choke on my drink when I saw that, and quickly bought a gold chain for him to wear it around his neck instead.

 

 

 

Murata has been laughing at me for two whole days; I couldn't blame him though, and only laugh louder when I ignore him, while Conrad-- who had his share of experience on Earth-- has been patting my back proudly at the most random time.

 

 

 

“It's-- the ring is-- nothing...” Man up, Shibuya Yuuri! It's not nothing!

 

 

 

Wolf kept the ring safely back under his white dress shirt, smiling. “I'm glad you like your present, though it's a bit disappointed that you found out before your actual birthday because of your petty jealousy.”

 

 

 

I bumped into his shoulder with mine, trying not to laugh, not even trying to defend myself. “I was not jealous.”

 

 

 

“And your birthday is just in another week,” he sighed dramatically, shaking his head and patting his chest. “What a troublesome man, so impatient.”

 

 

 

“You are the betrothed to this troublesome, impatient man, though.” I could feel Wolfram's eyes on me, and I offered him a coy smile. “What does that say about you?”

 

 

 

“Ah, I do, aren't I,” again, he sounded like he was whining, but he looked very happy. “No one knows this feeling I have towards this handful, troublesome, handsome fiance.”

 

 

 

“Hey! There's no need to repeat the 'troublesome' part,” I scolded him, but flattered at being called handsome though. Being unpopular for 15 years of my life, and suddenly I have this person that looks like angel calling me handsome and chasing me all over the world. But then, I was not the sixteen-year-old teen anymore.

 

 

 

He ignored me, and dwelled in his teasing. “I wonder if this is what I have to deal with for the rest of my life,”

 

 

 

“Hey, you asked for it. And yes, you're going to deal with this for the rest of our lives, maybe even long past that. But it's fine, I accept mild complains,”

 

 

 

“So you finally admit your feelings?” Wolfram's eyes were shining in mirth.

 

 

 

“You really do have to read the atmosphere before you assume something,”

 

 

 

“But the bargain is a bit one-sided, don't you think? Pretty sure I'm the only receiving-end of many complaints and who always have to go along with your whims.”

 

 

 

“You're ridiculous,” my shoulders shook and we shared a small laugh. We didn't realize how late it was until the first star started to show up and noticed that the sun had started to set.

 

 

 

That was the first time I witnessed the sunset with Wolfram from our new house.

 

 

 

“Why you didn't tell your brothers though?”

 

 

 

“I don't trust them not to tell you, because I'm sure Conrad would give you so many hints you probably come running here yourself and help build the house; you're not the kind of Maoh who would sit properly on your throne.” Wolfram rolled his eyes and I laughed out loud. He's probably right. “And Big Brother might knit too much stuffed animals for the new house, I don't want him to-- Anyway, I actually thought my Mother would be the one who ruin the surprise, but she was being a very good sport.”

 

 

 

And to think that Wolfram would reannounce our engagement. I wondered how much of a wimp I was. To think of all the things he had done for me, I had gone and assumed the worst thing of him.

 

 

 

“Hey, Wolf?”

 

 

 

“Hm?”

 

 

 

“If you're not born a noble... If you're not born as a von Bielefeld, just a normal person—mazoku; what would you do with your life?”

 

 

 

Wolfram didn't look very surprise, but he was puzzled. “Why do you ask?”

 

 

 

I don't know either. “Just-- humor me, okay?”

 

 

 

He snorted, and he turned to fully face me, leaning his hips and left elbow on the balcony railing. I also turned to face him so we could look at each other better.

 

 

 

“Honestly, I never thought about that,” he confessed. “I've always been a von Bielefeld... I was born in the Blood Pledge Castle too. If I'm not a von Bielefeld, I'm a von Spitzberg. I know I will become a soldier since my Mother gave me my first sword. One day I will become the Head of the von Bielefeld or von Spitzberg household, and I will become the Royal Commander. The citizens of Shin Makoku has always been loyal to the Maoh and the Ten Nobles Household, and in return we protect them and give them a peaceful kingdom. That's the plan, I never really thought about being anything else other than that.”

 

 

 

Well, it made sense. Wolfram was born to be a prince. Maybe he will always be born a prince. However, somehow I could relate to him in terms of never think about being anything else than what we originally planned, even though our circumstances were a bit different.

 

 

 

“But then you came, and you proposed to me. It changed my plan a little, but not in a bad way.” Wolf said, smiling. 

 

 

 

Oh. Well, maybe we're more familiar than I thought.

 

 

 

“My loyalty will always be with Shin Makoku, so even if I wasn't born a noble, I would still choose the path of military.”

 

 

 

“Really? I think you'll make a fine art teacher. There's an art institution in Shin Makoku, right?” I still wanted to see the painting turtle. It's okay if I took my time to go see it, though. The turtle might not have finish a painting yet.

 

 

 

“Ah, but I will make a terrible teacher, can you imagine? I'm hot-tempered, no students would want to learn from me.” His eyes were shining. Maybe he enjoyed the thought of being feared by his students. But no matter how fearsome he was, I knew people would be lining up to be by his side, just to see his beauty and maybe have the chance of catching a glimpse of his special smile.

 

 

 

I frowned at the thought; my heart felt tight over my chest and I noticed I almost had difficulty breathing.

 

 

 

“What about you? What would you do if you didn't come to Shin Makoku or decide not to become the Maoh?”

 

 

 

I looked up, staring at his open face. He really wasn't the same person I met the first time I came to this world. He still have the same pretty face, the same bottomed-lake eyes, the same energetic voice; but at the moment, he was like the sunlight.

 

 

 

“I wanted to become a professional baseball player and go into major league,” I said with clear voice. “I wanted to marry a pretty woman who can be a housewife and have my two kids, living a normal Japanese family life.”

 

 

 

I was still staring at him, trying to make him angry. But he didn't. He just listened to me, eyes full of understanding that I wanted to cry. He should not understand me. He should not _try_ to understand me.

 

 

 

“The plan changed, of course. When I hit my coach, I quit baseball altogether. I wouldn't even have my grass-lot team if I didn't come to Shin Makoku. I would go into kendo club instead.” I gripped the railing, digging my nails into my palm. Wolfram briefly looked down at my hands, but he looked up into my eyes again. “I would not even meet Murata, I guess. I would spend my high school life like a normal student—get into kendo club, get a girlfriend, graduate, and then go to college and start working. My brother probably has become the Governor of Tokyo, even though we live in Saitama,” I had to chuckle at that thought, loosening my grips; both my hands and chest. “But I know he'll make it happen. He's stubborn that way.”

 

 

 

Wolfram smiled. “You're stubborn too,”

 

 

 

“I guess,” I replied. Then I turned back to the open field. Of course, this soul in my body once belonged to a lady named Julia, and the soul was chosen to become the next Maoh, but I would like to think that I still have a choice; no matter what the purpose of my birth was. “But, you know--”

 

 

 

There were so many choices in this life--

 

 

 

“It really could end up in many different directions--”

 

 

 

\-- that could lead to many different results,

 

 

 

“If I didn't punch my coach,”

 

 

 

\-- but somehow, I'm glad--

 

 

 

“If I didn't stop to help Murata--”

 

 

 

\-- that my choice at this moment--

 

 

 

“If I become a baseball player or not--”

 

 

 

\-- ended me up in this world,

 

 

 

“If I become the Maoh or not--”

 

 

 

\-- where I could always count on you--

 

 

 

“In the end, it doesn't even matter, right?”

 

 

 

\-- to catch me when I fall.

 

 

 

The summer breeze from the north blew again, and his hair swept messily against his forehead, but he didn't care-- not that he looked less beautiful-- and he was very happy. Perhaps he understood this feelings better than I was.

 

 

 

“Does it upset you that it doesn't go according to your plan?” Wolfram asked gently.

 

 

 

It's you.

 

 

 

It's always you.

 

 

 

“No, not really.”

 

 

 

You will always find me.

 

 

 

“Then, happy early birthday, Yuuri. I hope you like your present.” The handsome former prince smiled and put his hand into mine.

 

 

 

All the tense, confusion and tangled thoughts suddenly gone in that single touch; the realization was like a candle being lit after being in the dark for a long time.

 

 

 

“Thank you, Wolf.”

 

 

 

For everything.

 

 

 

"You are welcome,"

 

 

 

He replied with sincerity.

 

 

 

“It's getting late, we should go back to the castle.”

 

 

 

Wolfram pushed himself away from the railing, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. I already missed the warmth of his hand. But he's right, of course. It would be harder to travel during the night, and even though it's not that far, the horses and old coachman might have difficult times to move down the hill in the dark.

 

 

 

“Can we just stay here tonight?”

 

 

 

Wolfram 's eyes grew wide, blinking at me incredulously. “What?”

 

 

 

“Please? I have been cooped up in the castle signing paperwork since last night because you're not around. We don't even need a maid or a cook right now, I'm pretty sure I can make a simple dinner for both of us. I saw some dry food in the kitchen just now. We can let the driver go back first, and fetch us tomorrow.”

 

 

 

“Yuuri, there are no guards here, your safety--”

 

 

 

“Is perfectly fine. No one knows about this place except for a few people that was in the construction, right? And they are all people that you trust, isn't it?” Because otherwise Wolfram wouldn't let them come even one feet within the Maoh's land. “And I have you.”

 

 

 

I felt guilty for using his weakness against him; but I was using it for our benefit.

 

 

 

“Fine,” Wolf smiled a little, his long eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbones; resigned to the request of his stubborn fiance. “I'll go and tell the coachman to come again tomorrow right before lunch. But expect Gunter to come running here, though.”

 

 

 

“Yes!” I hugged him. “Thank you, Wolf!”

 

 

 

“Like a child,” he scoffed, not unkindly and gently pushed me off. “And Yuuri, I'm sorry for not telling you and disappearing on you. I know you hate being alone for too long.”

 

 

 

I just shook my head, tightening my holds on his shoulders. “I am being childish. I'm sorry for forcing you to go to the town yesterday too. And I didn't know you were allergic to raisin.”

 

 

 

“Don't be, I'm glad I could spend time with you.” I let go and he walked towards the bedroom door, pushing it open and muttered under his breath. “Besides, we have our whole life to know more about each other.”

 

 

 

His strong back disappeared behind the closed door.

 

 

 

I stared at the door, leaning with my back against the railing. The evening wind felt warm and smelled of honey.

 

 

 

Maybe we should have a bath, it seems the pool still had some warm water from the time Wolf tested it this morning. Yes, I remember, there were some breads and fruits in the kitchen too. I could make sandwiches and maybe some tea if I could find the dry leaves. We could eat out in the backyard like a picnic; I was sure the night sky would be beautiful up in the hills.

 

 

 

I hope he wouldn't be too tired. I don't think I want him to go to sleep early tonight.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_You see what I mean but you're happy anyway,_

_and that's okay, it's a love story after all, a lasting love_

 

 

_To them he is a mirror, but to you he is a room --_

 

* * *

 

 

_-end-_


End file.
